Immortal Heart
by Kayra909
Summary: Like Immortal Love with a few added details. The old one got deleted TT. KxI, blood, some, in the first chappie.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This IS a KxI ficcie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the HORRIBLE Mew Mew Power.

K9:This is from Ichigo's point of view!

It was a clear sunny day, but for me it was nothing like that. Kish and his crannies attacked agaiiiiin! When were they gonna give up! They set up a trap for us, but being smarter than them, nya, we avoided it.

"Did you actually think you were going to get away with that? Kish, Kish, Kish… Will you ever learn!" I spoke.

"Oh, but my kitten there's no way I'll ever give up!" Kish smirked at me.

How annoying can this guy get? I mean, how many times have I told him I'm faithful to Masaya? As I looked around I couldn't help but guess exactly where my knight was.

" Ichigo! Stop day dreaming about Masaya and get on with it!" said Mint as she dodged Pai's pathetic attempt atwounding her.

As Mint mentioned Masaya's name I saw Kish's eyes darken.

"Lil' kitten your friend here has made me aggravated. You leave me no choice, but to call out the strongest anima of time!" Kish said.

Suddenly a blue gleam caught my eye. Hope showed in my eyes, for that blue gleam was the Blue Knight. My knight. He attacked Kish before Kish could conjure the anima.The knight took off immediatly, going so fast even Ichigo couldn't follow his movements. And assuddenly as he appeared, so did the blood all over Kish. Kish'sblood was soon all over the place. And it even got on my clothes. Kish fell into my arms and spoke his last words:

"I love you Ichigo. I'll watch over you!" Kish showed a faint smile before his face scrunched up in pain and then it relaxed. My heart was crushed, broken to too many pieces to name. **' Why am I reacting like this? I used to hate him.' **_Used to._ The last thing I remembered was tears welling up in my eyes, the anger running through my veins, the light and warm coming from my body, and Blue Knights eyes staring in horror.

Kish: WHAT? I DIE?

K9: It's okay you still get to be with Ichigo.

Kish: HOW!

K9: Apparently he doesn't know about reincarnation or angels, then again how could he? Hee-Hee

Kish: What was that!

K9: Nothing, nothing.

Inner K9: Ha ha ha ha!

No flams plz. Constructivecritisism is welcome. And yes Kish does end up with Ichigo even though he dies. Poor, poor Kish T-T. We all have to love him!


	2. Chapter 2

K9: You know this chapter is very interesting, in my point of view.

Kish: It doesn't matter!I'm still dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM! Happy now? You made me sad!

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" said a voice. "Ichigo!" I heard the voice again. As I awoke I found myself in the park, where the battle was. Kish was still there lying there, lying some feet away from me. I was just sitting there, I reached out to him. My hand could almost feel the silkiness of his hair. As I touched his face, I felt no heat emitting. He was cold, so, so, so cold. His hair was so dull in color now, or was it just her. Not silky anymore, but so rough, so greasy. It's like when he died, he lost EVERYTHING that made him…well…him.

I wanted to run away, I wanted to forget. But my legs were glued to the soft ground. I started observing my surroundings; there were the rest of the mews behind her. They were comforting with their words. Their mouths were moving, but nothing came out. There, ahead of me, I could see Pai. His head was down, one hand on his eyes, tears dropping from his fair face. In his other hand was Taruto, crying, still struggling to get out of Pai's grasp; screaming, again I could see only his mouth moving, no words. And then my eyes caught sight of the Blue Knight, just lying there. He was motionless, he was dead.

At first my heart felt like it was pierced, but then I remembered that he killed Kish. My knight killed MY Kish. Warm tears flooded down my face. Kish was lying there and I couldn't have done anything, at all. Why? Why, did it have to end like this?

Ichigo didn't that there was a building almost right next to the park. It looked like a museum, and it was toured like an authentic house. At least that's what it looked like that to mortals. It was actually a kind of bridge between Hell and Heaven. There Hell's and Heaven's representatives could come and "discuss" issues and they wouldn't be able to kill each other. There it was also decided which souls would go where. Except, neither the angels OR devils decided that. The "creatures" that decided were neutral to both forces. More like fallen angels.

"He has to go to Hell!" said a fallen angel; she had white wings with blue symbols on them. She had blue hair that went down to her shoulders with golden eyes. Her name was Raiku.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see how much he loved her? How he fought for his race's survival?" said another. He had gray wings with black symbols on them. Brown bangs surrounded his face, and golden hair was tied in a small ponytail (the ponytail is much like Miroku's from Inuyasha). His name was Kosuki.

They were deciding the fate of Kish.

"He committed so many cri-" she was cut off.

"He will go to neither." said a strong voice from behind them. "His work isn't done here on Earth."

"But-" They both said unison.

"No but's, his purpose must be fulfilled here on Earth" the main angel said. "And you shall help him" she said as she smirked at the looks on their faces.

Back at the scene in the park, Ichigo was crying her eyes out. Ryou had a "not again" look on his face, but bit was also a "I'm sorry for you" look. Then suddenly the color of Kish's face returned, while Ichigo was still holding him and crying into his shirt. Then suddenly he put his arm around her. The fallen angels were watching the scene unfold from a tree.

Ichigo felt his arm and stopped crying. She backed away and suddenly slapped him on the cheek. Everybody was surprised.

"You shouldn't have scared me like that!" she screamed in his face.

"Owwww" Kish suddenly said.

Ichigo realized his wounds were still there, and hugged him. She started crying into his shirt again.

K9:How's that for you!

Kish: Yay! Well and ALIVE!

Ichigo: hugs

Kish: Oh, brother

Angel Kish: She hugged me!

Devil Kish: Like for the millionth time! (not in a happy voice)


	3. Chapter 3

Sry, this chappie is short. Oh, and sorry for not updating for so long, there was a problem with my internet. Heh, heh. angelic smile

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.

That night Kish went back to his ship. Thoughts of himself being dead still haunted him. Pai and Tart told him the whole story. At first Kish was happy that Ichigo cared for him, but then new thoughts dawned on him. What if he died again? Would he be brought back like this time, or would he remain dead? Is the Blue Knight, along with Masaya and Deep Blue, really dead? If not, where are they? As he thought his thoughts, Ichigo had relatively the same things running through her head.

(divider)

"When are we gonna tell him that we're watching his every move?" asked Raiku.

"As soon as tomorrow begins." answered Kosuki

"So…12 o'clock midnight?"

"Yep."

"Won't he get grumpy if we wake him up?"

"Probably"

"But then, won't he do….something…..to us?"

"He's not aware of his prophecy"

"Right"

"Shh"

"What?"

"He's coming!"

(divider)

Kish yawned.

"Kish!" Pai whispered harshly.

"What? I was just yawning. Anyway this is boring and I'm tired!"

"Just don't let Commander see!"

"Ok"

(divider)

Kish yawned again. He was leaving the conference room, to go to his own room. He pushed his doors open, only to get the surprise of his life.

"Hey, do you think this top looks good on me?" asked a woman angel, while trying on Kish's top.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." answered the other angel.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Kish, since he found that they didn't notice him.

The girl angel hid behind the guy one and whispered something in his ear. He just shook his head and mouthed 'No'.

"Answer my damn question!" Kish was pretty mad now, since they were completely ignoring him.

"Oh, right. About that, are you sure you want to know?" asked the male.

"Yes!" Kish hissed.

"Chill, we are your guardians until your prophecy is completed."

"What prophecy?" asked Kish, calmer now.

"You'll see, but for now, just call me Kosuki and her Raiku"

"Okay, but at least tell me what I'll have to do" his curiosity beyond measure on this subject.

"You'll have to make a choice"

K9:Was that good, or what?

Kish: No it sucked!

K9:Why?

Kish: Are you kidding me? I don't think I can take suspense!

K9: Well, deal with it!


End file.
